The Butthurt Mer-kid
by Isiah02
Summary: After reading Isiah02's story The Negative Chipmunks, Fluke gets offended and goes to the mermaid colony to express his feelings towards a certain mermaid queen. Rated K . Please reand and review.


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to The Butthurt Mer-kid. If you guys seen The Negative Chipmunk story, then you might know what this is about. I'd thought I'd do a story about someone that read The Negative Chipmunk and become super offended by it.**

 **Tom: Ready to get started?**

 **Isiah: For sure. Let's do it.**

* * *

Queen Emmaline was sitting on her throne when Fluke, one of Oona's friends enter the colony in a depressed mood.

"Hello Fluke," Emmaline greeted.

"Hi your majesty," Fluke greeted back. "Is Oona around?"

"No, but she'll be back soon," Emmaline said not expecting Fluke to sigh in depression. "Are you alright? You seem down."

"Yeah well, I am down," Fluke said. "Isiah02 made a kidnapping joke in one of his latest random fanfics called The Negative Chipmunk and I'm super offended."

"Wait. How could that offend you?"

"Because if you don't remember a while back, Oona was kidnapped by a sea monster," Fluke said.

"Well, that shouldn't offend you. That should offend Oona," Emmaline said. "Plus a joke's a joke. It shouldn't be offensive."

Fluke sighed and said, "Well I'm no longer following Isiah02's stories. It's a shame I had to see him go so far downhill."

"Okay, listen to me, hon," Emmaline said getting the mer-kid's attention. "What if Isiah02 made a different joke to replace the kidnapping joke, would you be so offended?"

Fluke took a second to think about what he was asked. "Well, it would depend on what it was," he responded.

"Alright. Let's go ahead and replay the kidnapping joke from Isiah02's Alvin and the Chipmunks story, The Negative Chipmunks."

 **Simon: Hey, Alvin, look. Another OC who has a thing with kidnapping is complaining about Isiah02.**

"Good. Now what if instead of saying, "Look, another OC who has a thing with kidnapping is complaining about Isiah02," Simon said, "Look, another OC who has a thing with bank robberies is complaining about Isiah02," Emmaline asked.

Fluke let out a chuckle and said, "I guess that's kinda funny."

Emmaline nodded and said, "Now here's what's concerning right now. Isiah can make a bank robbery joke and be funny, but not a kidnapping joke?"

"Kidnapping is a serious thing," Fluke complained.

"Well, yes, there's absolutely no denying that. But then again bank robberies are also a serious thing," Emmaline explained. "But the question is though, how come somebody can make a bank robbery joke and be funny, but not a kidnapping joke?"

"Well-" Fluke started to say something but was cut off.

"Here, let me explain for you. You're upset with people who makes kidnapping jokes because you're friends with someone who had it happen to them. You can't relate to a kidnapping joke because you never had it happen to you, or never seen anyone who had it happen to them," Emmaline explained.

"You see, you're trying to be some type of justice warrior and call Isiah02 out for being offensive to your friends, but it's only offensive to you because unlike my daughter who's not letting it get to her, you have to think of the misery Oona has gone through, and have to deal with it every day," Emmaline continued. "If you really wanna call someone out next time for being a horrible person who makes kidnapping jokes, you might as well call out everyone who makes jokes about anything involving misery and torture, so I like to see you try. Because quite frankly, Fluke, dear, if you don't, you're just being a fair person that clearly doesn't care about anyone else's problems but your own."

Fluke took a minute to think about what just happened and asked, "Was I just served by a mermaid queen?"

"You sure were," Emmaline said smiling.

"I'm gonna shut up and re-follow now."

"You do that, Fluke. You do that."

* * *

 **Isiah: I'll be honest. I've been trying to post this story for a while. But I'm glad I finally did it. If you haven't seen the Royal Smack Cam story or the How to Stop a War story, please read and review those because they're comedy gold.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to review nicely on this story. No flames as always. We hope you've enjoyed this story. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Don't forget about Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand. Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story.**


End file.
